The present invention relates to an electronic control device including a first circuit board and a second circuit board electrically connected with each other through a plurality of terminal pins.
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2010-111248 discloses a control unit (i.e., an electronic control device) for an electronic power steering which includes a power board as a first circuit board for driving a steering assist electric motor, and a control board as a second circuit board for outputting a drive command to the power board, the power board and the control board being electrically connected with each other through a plurality of connecting terminals formed as terminal pins. Further, the connecting terminals are arranged in a row on the power board in view of an operating efficiency of mounting the connecting terminals onto the power board.